


Virtudes

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Seven Heavenly Virtues
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Pam pensava em si mesma como uma boa pessoa.





	Virtudes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Virtues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819356) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #026 - the seven virtues (as sete virtudes).

Gentileza

Ela era uma boa pessoa. Pam sempre pensou em si mesma como uma pessoa boa e gentil. Ela sempre deixava gorjetas, mesmo se o serviço fosse ruim. Ela dava bom dia para seus vizinhos quando os via, o que era mais do que poderia ser dito sobre a maioria dos nova yorkinos. Ela até dava um presente de natal para seu porteiro todos os anos, ela era boa assim. Ela era uma pessoa boa e gentil que sempre fazia tudo certo e tratava os outros bem, era parte da sua identidade. E talvez isso não fosse perfeitamente correto, mas era o que escolhia acreditar, então só descartava todas as evidências do contrário. Ela acreditava que era boa, e agia sempre que possível para manter essa fantasia, e isso era o bastante para ela. Agir como uma boa pessoa para ser uma boa pessoa, mesmo que tivesse alguns escorregões no meio do caminho.

Diligência

Pam era uma boa empregada. Ela nunca tentava ignorar alguma coisa que precisava fazer, e adorava impressionar sua chefe. Especialmente porque sua chefe era o símbolo de tudo o que ela queria. Rica, de sucesso, forte, dominante, tão confiante. Ela se apaixonou por Jeri imediatamente, e Pam sabia que tinha que ter ela. Como com tudo na sua vida, ela trabalharia para conseguir Jeri, do mesmo modo que sempre trabalhava para conseguir o que queria. E não deixaria nada ficar no seu caminho. É claro, Jeri era casada, e isso era um problema, porque Pam era uma boa pessoa, e pessoas boas não destruíam os casamentos de outras pessoas. Mas Jeri nem lhe daria bola se seu casamento fosse feliz, não haveria nenhum dano, e se seu casamento não fosse tão bom assim, ela estaria ajudando a liberar Jeri desse fardo, então de qualquer modo ela não estava fazendo nada de tão ruim.

Temperança

A chave era moderação. Ela não podia dar demais cedo demais, e não podia chegar com intensidade demais. Ela tinha que dar a Jeri só um gostinho do que poderia ter, o bastante para mostrar que estava interessada, mas não tanto que depois não pudesse fingir que só estava sendo amigável e que seus gestos foram mal-interpretados por sua chefe, que tinha poder sobre ela e era por isso que Pam não a tinha corrigido desde o início. Era um plano brilhante, um que lhe permitiria ou conseguir o que queria, ou manter sua dignidade se não conseguisse. Moderação era o jeito certo de agir, ir aos poucos e sem se precipitar, um jogo de longo prazo. E bem, moderação era uma virtude, não era? E ela não era nada senão uma pessoa boa e virtuosa. Era isso que ela seguia dizendo para si mesma.

Caridade

Ela gostava de ajudar as pessoas quando podia, desde que não tivesse que ter trabalho demais para fazer isso. Ela até chegaria ao ponto de dizer que era uma pessoa caridosa. Afinal, ela não estava ajudando Jeri com seu caso pro bono? Ali estava, ela estava ajudando uma garota que matou os pais e nem tinha nada de dinheiro, só porque a Jeri achava que era o melhor caminho. E essa não era a primeira vez que já tinha ajudado alguém, ela certamente tinha ajudado outras pessoas antes. Ela doava dinheiro na igreja, isso era ser caridosa. E ela ocasionalmente se voluntariava no sopão da igreja, quando não tinha nada melhor para fazer. Isso sempre fazia com que as outras pessoas pensassem melhor dela, e era isso que ela gostava.

Castidade

Ela não ia transar com uma mulher casada. De novo. Ao menos não agora que ela sabia que Jeri tinha deixado sua esposa por ela, e se divorciaria, e que elas iriam se casar. Isso tinha que contar para alguma coisa, não tinha? Ela se manteria sob controle agora, e se recusaria a continuar sua relação sexual até que Jeri conseguisse finalizar seu divórcio. E então, Pam teria tudo o que ela queria, e não seria mais uma relés secretária a quem ninguém dava atenção. Tudo estava funcionando perfeitamente, e ela não podia estar mais feliz. Agora, se ao menos Wendy cooperasse com o plano e assinasse a droga do divórcio, então ela podia parar de se sentir como se fosse a segunda melhor, a secretária estereotípica que teve um caso com sua chefe. Afinal, ela não estava se iludindo em pensar que Jeri iria deixar sua esposa por ela, Jeri tinha entrado com o divórcio, Pam conseguiu, ela convenceu Jeri a terminar o seu casamento.

Paciência

Agora, tudo o que ela precisava era um pouco de paciência. Ela tinha conquistado Jeri, então tudo o que precisava fazer era confiar que Jeri faria tudo direitinho. E se Pam tivesse que ter um pouco de trabalho para mostrar a Jeri o quão importante era que fizesse tudo o que prometeu, isso ainda não contava como ser impaciência, ela só estava sendo proativa. Não tinha nada de errado em dar a Jeri um pouco de incentivo enquanto estivesse sendo paciente e esperando que Jeri fizesse a coisa certa e se divorciasse de Wendy. Afinal, paciência não significava ficar sentada sem fazer nada e só esperando que cada solução caísse no seu colo. Às vezes era preciso trabalhar pelas coisas enquanto estivesse sendo paciente.

Humildade

Ela era humilde o bastante para admitir que tinha perdido. Ela jogou o jogo, e Jeri era melhor nele. Jeri a esmagou e cuspiu fora os pedaços. Olhando para trás agora, ela não podia acreditar no quão tola foi, em pensar que algum dia poderia ser feliz com Jeri. Jeri era maligna e corrupta e manchada e ela destruía tudo o que tocava, e ela tinha destruído Pam. Pam matou alguém por causa de Jeri, e pensou que estivesse protegendo Jeri, certamente parecia que era isso que estava acontecendo, mas não, era somente o plano desprezível de Jeri explodindo no rosto dela. E tudo o que ela fez com Wendy, algum dia ela faria com Pam se Pam deixasse. Então Pam não deixaria.


End file.
